


El Hermanito

by ogmantoine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Routine, Sex in a Car, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogmantoine/pseuds/ogmantoine
Summary: Он был его "младшим братишкой", хотя с братьями вроде как целоваться не положено.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Lucas Hernandez





	El Hermanito

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано (на фикбуке) 11.07.18

Он был его "младшим братишкой", хотя с братьями вроде как целоваться не положено. Но Гризманн не был уверен точно, а потому и не сопротивлялся, когда Лукас прижимал его к двери опустевшей раздевалки и смотрел таким взглядом, как будто собирался съесть. Антуан всегда смеялся в самый неподходящий момент, и Лукас мгновенно затыкал ему рот своим языком, а потом всю дорогу до дома обижался, ёрзая на заднем сидении автомобиля.

— Эй, Люка, прекрати дуться, — Гризманн поворачивал зеркало заднего вида так, чтобы в нём отражался Эрнандес. Тот незамедлительно делал вид, что с интересом рассматривает городской пейзаж за окном.

— Неужели я так смешно выгляжу? 

Антуан останавливал машину и разворачивался к Лукасу настолько, насколько позволяло водительское кресло.

— Да, ты _очень_ смешно выглядишь. Особенно когда сердишься на меня ни за что ни про что, — а у самого лукавые огоньки в голубых глазах.

_Нет, с этим Гризманном вообще можно серьёзно?_

Конечно можно, и Лукас знал это лучше всех.

— Слушай, если ты прямо сейчас не перестанешь быть такой букой, я трахну тебя прямо на этом сидении, — обречённо вздыхая, мол, "ты не оставляешь мне выбора", Антуан предпринимает вторую попытку достучаться до совести противного Эрнандеса, и в этот раз почти получается. 

Лукас вскидывает руки и мгновенно пунцовеет:

— Не говори так! 

А Гризманн смеётся. Опять.

— Неужели ты всё ещё не привык? — и вот так каждый ёбанный раз. 

Любовь у них была странная — с обидами, смехом и поцелуями; у Антуана как будто всё в шутку, а Лукасу совсем не смешно.

— Терпеть тебя не могу, — ворчит Эрнандес, каждый раз при этом чувствуя, как его внутренности переворачиваются вверх дном, и на душе такой сумбур, что земля из под ног уходит.

— Да ладно тебе, — бросает через плечо Гризманн, даже не отвлекаясь от вождения. Он-то всё равно знает правду. 

Лукас дуется за спиной у француза и буравит взглядом его затылок, покрытый едва отросшим ёжиком русых волос. Какой же Антуан иногда... невозможный. Просто невыносимый.

_Только попробуйте не влюбиться в этого засранца._

Эрнандес не замечает, как копирует манеру своего возлюбленного морщить нос и слегка прищуривать левый глаз, выражая недовольство. Только всё это, конечно, сплошная показуха, потому что Антуан сейчас остановит машину, переберётся к Лукасу на заднее сиденье, и тот снова утонет в томительно-ласковых объятиях, убаюканный шумом улиц и абсолютно счастливый. Даже не нужно никакого секса — у Эрнандеса от одной улыбки седьмого номера оргазмы. 

Антуан, об этом, естественно, осведомлен. Он вообще в курсе всего, что касается его _любимого_ мальчика, но всё равно ломает дешёвую комедию, как если бы не знал ничего.

— Люка-а, — пряча в уголках губ торжествующую ухмылку, он проникает под кофту своего el hermanito и едва касается подушечками пальцев его торса.

— Сколько раз... я тебе говорил... называть меня Лукасом, — в перерывах между тяжёлыми вздохами проговаривает француз, хотя задумываться о правильности произношения своего имени — это самое последнее, что можно делать, когда тебя ласкает Антуан Гризманн.

— Эр-р-р-р-рнандес, — мурашки по коже. Он шепчет это прямо в ухо защитнику, и тот уже готов не обращать внимание ни на что — пусть хоть Питером называют, лишь бы вот так картаво рычали на ушко. 

Но в самый последний момент Лукаса откуда-то изнутри укалывает досада, и он чувствует горечь на кончике языка.

_Конечно, дела идут куда лучше, когда Антуан берёт инициативу в свои руки._

Всё как обычно заканчивается стонами и тем, что Эрнандес не помнит, когда у него на этот раз впервые снесло башню. 

Хотя _самый первый раз_ в его памяти отложился довольно крепко.

***

_Лукас держал у себя на ладони два наполовину смешанных между собой пятнышка и с интересом их разглядывал, пока Антуан торопливо сдирал с кровати простыни. Конечно, Эрнандес ему чертовски мешал это делать, но Гризманн почему-то молчал. — Антуа-ан, — не оставляя наблюдений, позвал Эрнандес. — М? — Ты знаешь, а Мадрид всё-таки красно-белый, — вдруг рассмеялся Лукас и, слегка потянувшись вперёд, оставил на губах Антуана влажный поцелуй._

***

Он уверен, что в этот раз будет точно так же. И после того, как окна в автомобиле снова станут прозрачными, Эрнандес сначала прижмётся щекой к ключице Антуана и пролежит в таком положении целую вечность. А потом, выпрямившись, словно пружина, бегло чмокнет своего сокомандника во влажный от пота лоб. Гризманн обязательно ответит ему сморщенным носиком и очаровательной полуулыбкой.

— El hermanito, — удовлетворённо промурлычет он по-испански и снова рассмеётся, только теперь Лукас даже не подумает обижаться.


End file.
